Team Seven's Ice Princess
by EternalStarr
Summary: In Kana Tsuki's village, those with genkai kenkai are frowned upon. When the village murders her mother for having a genkai kenkai she is forced to flee to Konoha where she befriends Naruto Uzumaki


**EternalStarr: Hey peeps this story is about Yuri Tsuki who is from the Hidden Mist Village and has the Genkai Kenkai to control water in all its properties. Enjoy! Oh and I don't own Naruto!**

**Kana: No matter how much she wishes she could.**

**EternalStarr: You're just as mean as Sasuke-kun!**

**-**

**Kana P.O.V**

"**Father, please!!" **

My shoulder had a long gash through it and I could feel the blood leaving me. The pain was excruciating but it didn't compare to the hurt my mother was probably going through.

I could feel the hot tears pouring out my eyes. My mother was on the other side of the room. I couldn't see her very well, but what I could see told me that she was bleeding from various parts of her body and an especially bad wound on the side of her head was losing blood fast.

I could feel the tears coming faster as my body racked with uncontrollable sobs. I sunk down to the wooden floor on my knees and buried my face in my small hands. An unbelievable burning pain gripped my heart, and as I listened to my father shouts such mean words the grip tightened its grasp to the point where I could feel myself suffocating under the pressure.

I looked up at my father once again with pleading eyes.

"**What did I ever do to deserve this father?!"**

Disgust and hatred ran through my father's eyes. He raised his sword and I watched in slow motion as he sliced through my side and then the pain, such excruciating pain. I bit my lip to fight back the cry of pain that rose in my throat until I could feel blood running down my chin.

What did I ever do to deserve this? My father said he would always love me. He said he would always love my mother no matter what. He said no matter what, he would love and protect us. Why was he doing this?

I watched as he walked out of the house stating that he had to report our _**curse**_ to the village so I could be _**properly disposed of**_. He looked at my mother's now motionless body. She got no pity from the man who killed her, her own husband. His eyes filled with the same disgust and hatred it had ever since he found out the truth.

It didn't matter anymore to me. At that moment the thought of my mother's dead body lying less than 15 feet away from me filled me with sorrow. My mother was gone and I was going to die alone.

"Kana"

Mother? Mother! Oh Mother, you didn't leave me! I didn't waste any time to conjure up all my strength and run over to my mother. I helped her into a in a sitting position and studied her once beautiful features.

Her usual long waist length midnight black hair that fell down her back in a beautiful waterfall was tainted red with blood, while her skin that usually was so flawless with a complexion like wild rose petals and cream was covered in deep gashes and bruises. Her usual face that looked so young and cheerful you would think her to be a young woman in her early 20s without a care in the world was creased with a deep frown that seemed to drag her whole face down with it and make her look older than she really was. Her usual ocean blue eyes were filled with despair and pain that dulled them to a grayish-blue. They reminded me of what the sky looks like just before a storm comes. But what could the storm possibly be if this wasn't already it?

I was knocked out of my thoughts by my mother's soft but strained voice.

"Kana, listen to me very carefully."

I nodded deeply regarding the seriousness in her voice.

"I need you to run out of here as fast as you can. Leave me here and run until you are out of the village."

I stared at my mother in disbelief. How could she ask me to leave her here? I would die without her! She was the only person left that I had in the world! I couldn't leave her! I wouldn't! I would rather all the villagers come in here and kill me right now!

As if reading my mind my mother continued.

"Kana I know you don't want to leave me here but if you don't we'll both be killed. I want you to live. I want you to find other people outside of this village who will love you as I do. I promise we will see each other again but for now you must run."

I shook my head. Who cares if we die?! We'll be together, away from this hateful world filled with painful feelings and cold words! I didn't voice any of these thoughts, instead I asked.

"How do you know we'll see each other again?"

She smiled so kindly at me with such gentle eyes that I couldn't help but smile back. She has that effect on people. She bent down with her hands outlined in a glowing blue and began to heal my wounds. That was just one of her many abilities. That was just one of _our_ many abilities. I thought of telling her to conserve her strength but then I thought better of it. The feel of her touch was just so calming and warm I wanted to make it last forever.

"Oh, my little water blossom I'm always there. You can always find me in the calmness of a river or the comforting light of the moon, I will always be there with you."

I smiled at her, unable to conceal my tears. Once calmed down, I took a deep breath and nodded. Getting up I slowly made my way toward the door. With one more glance behind me I whispered something so soft that only my mother could hear it.

"I love you mother. For now and for always,"

"I love you my little water blossom. For now and for always,"

I ran as fast as my feet could carry me, being careful to keep out of sight. My waist length midnight black hair flew behind me in its ponytail at the base of my head held together with my black satin ribbon.


End file.
